Action Comics 710
"Men of Different Mettle" is the main story from issue #710 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. It was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Jackson Guice. Inks were provided by Denis Rodier with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Bill Oakley. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Jackson Guice with Suzanne Bourdages as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an June, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Superman is looking for Lois Lane, but runs afoul of an upgraded Metallo. The two swap punches across Metropolis, disrupting the patrons and staff of a shopping mall. Metallo is but another agent of Conduit and his new geo-magnet gravity powers are making him an even greater threat than before. Meanwhile, Lois Lane avoids Pipeline assassins and recruits the services of Dan Turpin the Metropolis SCU's new Simm-Bots. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Dan Turpin * Lois Lane * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Metallo, John Corben * Pipeline agent * Operative 197 * Gorshin * Mister Akins * Unnamed Daily Planet staff members * Computer store clerk * Pick-pocket victim * Kid with headphones * Metropolis Special Crimes Unit * Pipeline * Cyborgs * Humans * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet :* Lois Lane's apartment * Colorado * Simm-Bot * Civilian SUV * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Gravity manipulation * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Death of Clark Kent'' trade paperback. * Suzanne Bourdages and Android Images coloring/separation cover art credits are provided on the last page of this issue. * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/20. * This is the third chapter in "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * With this issue, the cover price increases from $1.50 per issue to $1.95 per issue. This is due to the change in paper stock quality. All interior pages are now printed on high-gloss paper as opposed to newsprint. * The Comics Code Authority symbol is rendered askew on the cover to this issue as a reflection of the devastation being displayed. * The S-shield logo beneath the publisher information box on the cover now includes Clark Kent's glasses laying over top of it. This is part of the banner design for the "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * Metallo appeared last in ''Damage'' #1. He makes reference to the events from that issue when he encounters Superman. Metallo sports a new design in this issue, along with geo-thermal gravity abilities. * Although Conduit is the architect behind the events going on in this issue, he does not make an actual appearance. * First and only known appearance to date of Gorshin. He's the head of security at the shopping mall. * First and only known apperance to date of Mister Akins. He is the manager of the shopping mall. * Lois Lane makes reference to the piece she did on the Metropolis SCU's armored battlesuits. The battlesuits appeared in ''Action Comics'' #705. * Superman battled Conduit and the Pipeline in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. * Conduit contacted Lois Lane in ''Adventures of Superman'' #523. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Navigation ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:June, 1995/Comic issues Category:Superman: The Death of Clark Kent/Issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Michelinie/Writer Category:Jackson Guice/Penciler Category:Denis Rodier/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Jackson Guice/Cover artist Category:Jackson Guice/Cover inker Category:Suzanne Bourdages/Cover colorist Category:Android Images/Cover colorist Category:Chris Duffy/Assistant editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories